The New Stuff of Legends: Invitations
by hawkerin
Summary: Smut. Complete and utter smut, set in my New Stuff of Legends series. Has no influence on the story lines whatsoever. PWP


Rose awoke with a start to find herself tied rather tightly to their bed by a very familiar scarf. They had joked and teased about this so many times that it had become a running joke between them. Yet here she was, her wrists and ankles bound tightly to the four posts of their exceedingly large bed and no Doctors were in sight.

~'Seems a bit of a waste for me to be here like this all by myself,'~ she thought to her husbands.

The door opened and both Alex and Evander walked in with mischievous smiles. "Quite right," Alex announced. "Which is why we took one of your suggestions to heart, love."

"My suggestions?" she asked, not sure what he was referring to.

"I believe you requested a reunion with all of your Doctors together at once, darling," Evander reminded her. "We've put out a broad invitation to all previous versions. I can't guarantee every Doctor, but we'll probably get a fair number of them."

"But, they won't remember me," Rose argued. Why would they come if they didn't know her, really? Or would they be appalled and leave as soon as they saw what these two had planned. The past Doctors had been a bit prudish, at least in some incarnations.

"Oh, well, part of the invitation includes a brief reminder that will unlock their memories of your previous meetings temporarily. Not sure if that will be enough encouragement for the first few, but you never know," Alex explained.

"I can't tell you how enticing you look right now, darling. I'm almost tempted to call it off and just have you to ourselves, but this is about you right now. Is this something that you want?" Evander asked honestly.

Rose considered what they were offering her. Did she want potentially fifteen Doctors paying that kind of attention to her? Between the thirteen faces he had worn, plus Alex, and an extra incarnation with that same face (all three of which she knew would leap at the chance to be with her) this was bound to be one hell of an adventure.

"How could I refuse even more of you, my loves?" Rose responded as she tugged against her bonds. "Do I have to stay like this the whole time?" she pouted.

"Oh, I don't think so, but at least for the first round," Alex teased as he sat down on the bed next to her and stroked his hand up her side lightly, making her giggle and squeal.

"That sight alone was worth the trip," came the Northern accent of a leather clad Doctor, standing by the door. His arms were crossed over his chest as he gazed lustfully at the woman on the bed.

"I'll say," added another Doctor wearing a blue suit with red Converse sneakers. The man next to him looked identical except that his suit was brown and his sneakers, white. That Doctor didn't seem capable of speech as he gaped at Rose in awe.

"Why are we wasting all this time staring?" asked a floppy haired Doctor who was tossing his tweed jacket on the floor. He skidded past the others and dove for the side of the bed that wasn't currently occupied by Alex and kissed Rose hungrily, his hands roaming to massage her breast and tangle in her hair.

"Of course, the versions of me that already knew her would get here first. The most eager, after all," Evander commented.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I have to agree that you're all wasting a perfect opportunity," the fourth Doctor told them as he tossed his coat and hat aside. He wasted no time making good on his promises to Rose after their playtime in that closet. Positioning himself between her legs, he set about pleasing her the same way she had done for him. Rose gasped and squirmed at the feeling of his mouth against her clitoris. She had been so distracted by the Doctor that was kissing her, that she hadn't known he was there. He chuckled at her response and proceeded to experiment with various techniques of licking her to see which would make her moan the loudest.

"Mmm, since I'm here," Alex mumbled as he moved to take one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Not fair! You get to be with her everyday!" the Doctor in brown pinstripes shouted and moved to push Alex out of the way. Alex chuckled as he allowed the visiting Doctors to take their turns with Rose, that was the point of all this after all. The replacement immediately took up the same activity, sucking her breast into his mouth and twirling his tongue around her nipple expertly as he savoured the flavour of her skin.

Rose cried out as the Doctor between her legs tipped her over the edge and all three of the men currently tending to her softened their touches and watched her face as she recovered. "I think that deserves some reciprocation," she sighed and playfully stuck her tongue between her teeth.

In an instant, all three of them were stripping off their trousers and pants. The Doctor who had been pleasing her orally, thrust into her with a groan, setting a quick pace as he was already quite aroused and there were several other versions of himself waiting for a chance as well.

The two Doctors that had been kissing her and playing with her breasts were now vying for her mouth on another part of their anatomy. Rose happily took the floppy haired Doctor's cock into her mouth and would have grasped the other's if she hadn't been tied to the bed. She sent him the thought telepathically and he set about releasing that wrist from its bindings. Rose swirled her tongue around the one in her mouth as she pumped the other with her free hand.

The Doctor between her legs, came with a loud shout and as soon as he moved away, was replaced with Rose's first Doctor. He had already shed his leather and jeans before sliding into her easily. She moaned at the way he stretched her which threw the Doctor in her mouth over the edge almost instantly. Rose swallowed him down before switching her mouth to the Doctor that was previously clad in brown pinstripes. He groaned happily at finally receiving the attention he desired. She used the hand that she had been touching him with to reach around and grab his arse as he thrust into her mouth and his long fingers tangled in her hair.

Old Big Ears, as his later incarnations called him, set about trying to distract Rose from the pinstriped Doctor flavoured lolly that she was currently enjoying by adding a twist of his hips at the end of each thrust that made her moan and shut her eyes blissfully.

A few more Doctors had arrived in the bedroom, though there was still no sign of one or five and they were fairly sure that their ninth incarnation wouldn't be able to leave the time lock of the war. Their second incarnation was looking on in wide eyed shock at the proceedings, but wasn't objecting. The sixth Doctor, in his multicoloured jacket seemed ready to be next in the tag team game they were playing. The eighth Doctor however seemed concerned for Rose's comfort more than anything.

"I think I'll go run a warm bath. She's sure to need it soon, the way you're all attacking her," he chastised.

"Rose certainly isn't complaining," Evander told him with a tap to the side of his head to indicate that he was keeping close watch on how their wife was feeling. He did direct the velvet clad Doctor to where he would find the best bath salts and bubbles.

As Rose licked her lips from the next Doctor to come in her mouth, the sight sent her Northern Doctor over the edge as well. Now unoccupied, six and seven got to work untying her from the rest of her restraints. They turned her around and the seventh Doctor sat with his back against the headboard while she got on her hands and knees with the sixth Doctor happily kneeling behind her. He held her hips firmly so that she wouldn't be jostled from the task in front of her and the seventh Doctor's eyes rolled back in his head as she took him deeply into her mouth.

Seven buried his finger in her hair as he guided her movements to take him deeper into her throat. Rose kept her eyes locked on his until the Doctor behind her slapped her backside playfully, making her squeal.

By the time those two were finished, Rose had come apart again herself and was feeling a bit worn out. So, it was a welcome relief when she was led to the en suite for a bubble bath with the eighth, second, and third Doctors snuggling close. Eight washed her hair while brushing soft kisses along her temple and whispering endearments in Gallifreyan. Three massaged her legs and feet, while two used vanilla body wash to clean her body of sweat and sex.

The remaining pinstriped Doctor had shed his blue suit and wrapped a fluffy towel around her as Rose stepped out of the tub. "My turn," he growled, lifting her off of her feet and carrying her back to the bed.

"But we haven't..." the eighth Doctor protested.

"Later! She's mine now!" he called back over his shoulder. The three that had been in the bath with her grumbled, but spent a few moments drying themselves off and cleaning up the splashes of water and bubbles before returning to the bedroom.

The Doctor that had lost her and was missing her terribly, was wrapped around her on the bed like an octopus. No other Doctors could find a way to fit in at the moment and so, they simply waited, basking in the exquisite feelings pouring from Rose through their telepathic links to her. They were all slightly surprised to see Alex and Evander kissing each other while they waited for an opportunity to be with their wife. They all knew that it was a marriage of three in the future, but didn't realize just what that meant for the two Doctors in the mix.

Rose was sitting on top of the Doctor in bed with her now and his second incarnation decided that he had waited long enough. Climbing behind her over the other's legs, he pressed his erection against her bum. She reached back to dig her fingers into his thick hair as he kissed along her neck and shoulder. The man beneath her grumbled at the interruption, but knew that the point of this meeting was for all of them to be with her, so he decided to just enjoy his current position and buried himself deeper in their telepathic connection.

Alex moved to hand the second Doctor some lube and helped him get into position to enter Rose's backside. While quite knowledgeable, the second Doctor had absolutely no experience with this and appreciated the help. Both Rose and the Doctor that was currently fucking her groaned at the feeling of the other Doctor's penetration. All three of them shuddered for a moment from the overwhelming sensations. It wasn't long before they all shouted their release and collapsed into a heap on the bed. Alex and Evander helped to untangle them and get the Doctors out of the way so that three and eight could have their turns to be intimate with her. For the moment, they just snuggled on either side of her as Rose caught her breath.

"Are you alright, darling?" the eighth Doctor asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. If running for our lives ever isn't enough of a workout though, this would certainly fit the bill," she joked.

The white haired Doctor on the other side of her chuckled at that and stroked his hand down her side and over the curve of her hip. "As brilliant as this is, Rose, I'm not sure we could make it a regular occurrence," he told her.

"Oi! Speak for yourself!" the Doctor that was redressing in his brown pinstriped suit argued. Rose was a little disappointed that it seemed this fantasy encounter would be over soon, but the two beside her dispelled those thoughts entirely as the eighth Doctor pressed into her vagina from behind and the third kissed her deeply while massaging her breasts firmly. She groaned happily at the attention as they reminded her that the dream wasn't over just yet.

Rose reached down to wrap her hand around the third Doctor's firm shaft and he moaned into her mouth. The long haired Doctor behind her kept his strokes slow and reached around her to press smooth circles against her clit with his fingers. The man in front of her came rather quickly at her expert hands and fell on his back beside her. The eighth Doctor took that opportunity to change position and pushed Rose onto her back as he climbed on top of her. His pace was faster now as he drove into her and Rose threw her head back, eyes closed as she basked in his touches, both physical and telepathic. His soft curls ticked her cheek as he moved to whisper encouragements into her ear.

"They told us that this was your idea. Your fantasy, darling. Have you enjoyed all of our attentions?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied breathily, moaning again when he thrust just right.

"Then come for me one more time, my goddess," he demanded and sucked on her neck harshly. A few more thrusts had them both gasping as their muscles spasmed out of their control. She clutched her arms around his waist tightly, unwilling to let him leave just yet. He kissed her temple softly and all of the Doctors in the room sent her warm telepathic caresses.

Rose fell asleep in the arms of the third and eighth Doctor. By the time she awoke, Alex and Evander were the only Doctors left in their TARDIS, snuggled beneath the covers with her.

"Did you enjoy that, love?" Alex questioned softly.

"Mmm, I certainly did," she responded happily.

"I'm glad, but I'm afraid that's likely a once in a lifetime experience, darling," Evander told her.

"Good thing a have a few of those left then," she teased, earning a laugh from both of her husbands.

"Happy birthday," Alex whispered.

"Is it?" she asked, having completely lost track of that sort of thing.

"Close enough," Evander replied.


End file.
